


A Day Out

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [9]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (don't sass evil psychopaths with knives kids), (even though they thought they were), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Links & Co. continue to not have a good time, Mild Stabbing, Unsafe Knife Practices, let's play 'which link was a self-sacrificial idiot today' game!, someone breaks a leg (but not in the theatrical way), warnings for:, who's ready for the pain train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: Even superpowered teenagers like to have a day out at the mall on occasion.Too bad super villains know that too.





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written by pulveremcomedesligulas.

It was a good day for them. With the school year ending in just a few weeks, they had all really needed a relaxed Saturday at the mall with their friends to take away the impending stress of final exams. Wild had come too, making this his third mall outing since they had rescued him in January. 

Twilight couldn’t be prouder of his youngest brother for the improvements he had made over the last few months. Sure, things weren’t exactly as they had been before Wild had been taken by Majora, but Wild had worked so hard to get to the point that he was at, and that was all they could ask for. 

Twilight grinned as he watched Wild from across their table in the mall’s food court. He was laughing at a joke Wind had made, something that Twilight had missed while he was lost in his thoughts. It was still a bit weird seeing Wild with red hair, but Twilight was getting used to it. Better having to do the occasional double take than for Wild to fall into a panic attack every time he saw his reflection.

Legend was sitting next to Wild, showing something to Hyrule on his phone. The other snorted and snatched Legend’s phone to show Wild. Legend just rolled his eyes, meeting Twilight’s gaze as he looked up. They were both thinking the same thing. This was good. Wild being out, hanging out and laughing with their friends… it was good. 

Twilight grabbed his drink and turned to say something to Midna when suddenly he noticed Wild stiffen up. The others noticed too, the rest of their group falling silent as they all braced for something to happen. At this point, they all had experience with Wild having panic attacks (his first few weeks back at school had been  _ rough _ ); they all knew what to expect. 

But Twilight didn’t think that was what this was.

Legend apparently didn’t either, because he carefully reached a hand out and just barely touched the back of Wild’s hand. 

“Wild?” he asked.

“She’s here,” Wild whispered. His voice sounded choked, like he could barely get the words out. “M… Ma…” 

He couldn’t finish the name, but didn’t have to. They all knew what it was.

Immediately their group lept into action. Shortly after they had gotten Wild back, around the time he returned to school, Warriors had called a meeting at his and Sky’s house. He had said that as Wild’s closest friends, they needed to have a plan in place in case they were around if ever Majora tried to come back to get Wild. 

It was one reason they never traveled out in public with Wild without at least two members of their group. 

They had never told their parents, a fact Twilight was still a little guilty over, but he also knew that his dad would  _ never _ condone them having any sort of plan involving defense against Majora. Even if Warriors plans explicitly stated that none of them were to ever,  _ under any circumstances _ go up against her.

Twilight had no idea how time powers worked, but once they all moved into action he would swear it only took a few seconds for them to push Flora and a near panicking Wild at Midna and Dusk and for Midna to dissolve them into shadows. In that same few seconds, an explosion rocked through the building.

“Where does she keep getting these  _ fucking bombs _ ?” Legend yelled as Twilight found himself next to him. 

Part two of Warriors’ plan (part one of after “get Wild the fuck out of the area by any means necessary”) had been to make sure that Twilight and Legend also got out. They had both protested of course, but Warriors explained as Wild’s brothers and Time’s sons, there was always the possibility Majora would see them as targets. As logical as Warriors reasoning had been, it didn’t make Twilight feel much better when Warriors and Hyrule caught up with them and started pushing them to one of the mall’s exits.

With the explosion, the mall was obviously in a state of chaos. People were running and screaming, and Twilight was sure he saw a flash or two of some kind of power through the crowd. 

"The regular exits are clogged up," Warriors said. "Let's take one of the back exits."

The four of them pushed their way to one of the maintenance hallways, Legend leading the way as more explosions shook the building. After a particularly strong one, the power flickered and shut off, leading to more panicked screaming from the civilians trying to escape.

"My cousin Ravio used to work in this mall," Legend began to explain as he guided them through the back hallways of the mall, keeping an eye out for the exit signs illuminated by the emergency lighting. “He would play games with me through these hallways.”

The further into the hallways they wandered, the quieter the panicked voices became. They only ran into a few people, apparently being some of the only ones to have thought about taking the back exits.

As they kept walking with no actual exit in sight, Twilight wondered if perhaps it would have been smarter to stay with the crowds. But then again, he'd read plenty of stories of people being injured in panicked mobs (it was actually part of their crowd control training, learning how to calm crowds to prevent such injuries).

"Should we have stayed behind to help them?" Hyrule asked in an  _ almost  _ shaky voice. 

"There's not really much we could've done," Warriors said. "We're only in training after all, and no one tends to listen to teenagers in tense situations like this. Besides, this is the best option to get out of Majora's way faster."

No sooner had he said that then another explosion shook through the building. The shaking ripped through the ceiling and before Twilight really had time to react, the ceiling came falling down on top of them. 

There were shouts of confusion as Twilight dove at Legend, shoving his brother to the ground. Warriors did the same at Hyrule, but he misjudged the distance he needed to jump out of the way.

A scream of pain that Warriors would most likely later deny filled the small space they were in. 

"Warriors!" Legend shouted.

As the dust settled, they were able to see Warriors and Hyrule sprawled on the ground. Hyrule was clear of the broken ceiling, and Warriors was mostly free, except for his leg that was trapped under a large steel beam.

"Shit," Legend muttered, but Twilight didn't pay attention as he was already running to where Warriors was, finding the other unconscious. 

"His leg just got crushed," Hyrule gasped next to him. "He likely passed out from pain."

"Can you clear the debris?" Twilight asked.

Hyrule shook his head. "No natural elements," he said. 

Twilight bit back a growl of frustration as he turned back to the beam currently crushing Warriors leg. 

"Maybe I can move it," he said, more to himself than anyone else. 

"What?" Hyrule asked. "But that probably weighs..."

Twilight didn’t listen as he stepped forward. He could tell just by looking at it that the beam would be much heavier than any weight he had ever lifted. But he knew they needed to get Warriors out from under there.

With a deep breath, Twilight gripped the beam.

“Twi, you can’t possibly-” Legend started. His words cut off as Twilight hefted the beam up off of Warriors.

"Grab him,  _ grab him _ ," Twilight grunted.

Hyrule rushed in and wrapped his arms underneath Warriors arms, pulling him free of the beam just as Twilight felt his newfound strength give out.

With a gasp Twilight dropped the beam, standing in amazement as he processed what he had just done. That lasted only a second before Twilight shook himself out of his shock and ran over to Warriors side. Hyrule was examining his leg, but neither of them were really able to see the extent of the damage. 

"He needs to go to a hospital," Hyrule said. He looked up at Twilight, and the excitement in his eyes did  _ not  _ match the seriousness of the situation. "You have super strength!!!" Hyrule exclaimed excitedly.

Twilight felt his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. He had never expected to develop a secondary power, especially not super strength. Sure, he'd considered it a few times, given he was fairly sure his mom had super strength (how else would she be able to throw cows at people so easily?) but he'd never thought  _ he _ would develop that ability.

Before Twilight could say anything though, a familiar scent caught his attention. 

_ No. _

"Uh, Twi?" Legend's voice came from down the hall, sounding  _ almost _ calm.

Twilight slowly made himself look up towards his brother, already knowing what he would see. 

Legend was standing there, perfectly still. His face was drained of color and while his expression was calm, even in the dim lights of the emergency lighting Twilight could see the fear showing in Legend's eyes.

Behind Legend was someone Twilight had never actually seen in person, but he knew immediately who it was. 

Her long blonde hair was strikingly similar to what Wild's once was. Her blue eyes shown with insanity and something Twilight could only describe as  _ pure evil _ . 

She was holding a deadly sharp knife to Legend's throat, and Twilight could pick up the sharp scent of iron meaning she had already broken skin and drawn blood.

"Legend," Hyrule whispered out.

Neither he nor Twilight made any move to get closer, knowing Majora wouldn't hesitate to kill Legend within a second.

"You all certainly are a nuisance," Majora drawled. "Keeping Link from me, his  _ real _ mother. "

"You wish, bitch," Legend muttered, and Twilight had to resist the urge to yell at him because he should know better than to snark the maniac currently holding him at knife point.

Of course, Majora was more than willing to remind him of that. She pressed the knife in harder, and Legend gasped.

"I would watch what you say,  _ child _ ," she hissed into his ear. She snapped her head back up to Twilight and Hyrule, and Twilight was once again startled by how much she looked like Wild. 

A crazed, deranged version of Wild, but still.

Grasping onto what little courage he didn't feel he had, Twilight stood up straighter. He was his father's son. He could do this.

"What do you want, Majora?"

"Have I not made it clear?" she asked. "I want.  _ My _ . Link."

Twilight didn't have a chance to respond before he felt the familiar ripple of shadow magic and suddenly Midna was in front of him, his dad with her.

The sigh of relief Hyrule gave at the sight of Time was something that Twilight wish he could also give. He could see the brief flash of relief in Legend's eyes before it morphed back into concern. 

"Midna, get Twilight, Hyrule, and Warriors out of here," Time said in a firm voice. "I'll get Legend and meet you in a bit."

_ No. _ Twilight thought.  _ No please don't send me away. _

Midna gave him a look and must have guessed what he was thinking, because she gave him a sad smile.

"I'll only be able to carry Hyrule and Warriors without Dusk's help," she said. Which was a lie. She could carry him too. They all knew it. "But I'll be back."

She left with the other two before any arguments could be made.

Time sighed as Midna left. He looked over his shoulder and gave Twilight a look that Twilight took to mean "you should've gone with her" but didn't say anything before turning back to Majora.

"Let the boy go Majora," he said calmly. "You know he has no part in this."

"He's one of your family, isn't he?" Majora asked. "That automatically gives him a part."

"Let him go," Time repeated. "Please."

"Oh, is the great Fierce Deity asking  _ please _ ?" Majora taunted. She pulled Legend tighter to her as he grunted. "How about a trade?"

Twilight's eyes widened as he and Legend met each other's gazes across the room.

_ No. _

" _ No _ ," Twilight gasped. 

But his dad didn't seem to listen. Instead, his shoulders slumped. 

"I know what you want from me," Time said slowly. "If you promise to let the boy go, then I'll do it."

He paused and looked up at her. Twilight couldn't see his expression, but he could see Legend's and could see the immediate alarm that filled his expression.

Time spoke.

"I'll go with you."

Several things happened at once. Majora dropped the knife from Legend's throat and shoved him forward at the same time that Twilight screamed "DAD NO!" 

Time turned quickly to Twilight and grabbed his arms. "Keep them safe," he whispered. But then Majora was there and the next second they were gone. 

Twilight screamed again, falling to his knees as he stared into the space where his dad once was. He barely even registered Legend stumbling over to kneel next to him until Legend was gripping his wrist with a death grip. 

Twilight looked up to meet Legend's gaze, both of them having similar completely *shattered* expressions on their faces. 

Until Legend's morphed into one of pain. 

Twilight's eyes snapped over to see Majora crouched in front of Legend, a smirk on her face as she stabbed her knife into his stomach. 

"A parting gift for you nuisances," she said, looking over at Twilight. "Please make sure to tell my Link that I miss him and expect to see him soon."

The Twilight blinked and she was gone, and Legend collapsed forward onto the ground.

*** * ***

It had only been maybe ten minutes that Midna had been gone by the time she reappeared in the destroyed hallway she'd left the others in. She had been following the specific power signature that connected her with Twilight to find him, and she could tell from that he hadn't left where he was.

She hadn't been prepared for what she found when she returned. 

Majora was gone, but so was Time. Twilight and Legend were in the middle of the room, Twilight hunched over Legend's prone form, sobbing while putting pressure on his stomach.

The sight of blood surrounding them startled Midna, but she didn't pause to ask questions. She knelt next Twilight and placed her hands over top of his that were pressed to Legend's abdomen. 

"Twi," she said softly. When he didn't respond, she tried again. " _ Link _ ."

That jarred Twilight enough to realize she was there. Goddesses his face was a mess. Tears and snot were streaming down his face. His face was red and splotchy, matching his bloodshot eyes. 

Back in their first year of high school, Midna had once teased Twilight saying he was an ugly crier when he'd cried with excitement over Wild being accepted into HA. But this was nothing like that time, with Legend currently bleeding out and Time nowhere to be found. Midna wasn’t going to let herself follow the dark train of thought of what had happened to him yet, she needed to worry about getting Legend medical attention immediately.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Link,” Midna said, her eyes holding Twilight’s gaze. She tried to portray a calm that she was currently not feeling through her gaze. “We're going to get help for Legend, okay?"

He didn't respond, but she didn't need him to as she willed the shadows to bend around the three of them and take them to the closest super hero hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital Legend was immediately whisked away to surgery while Midna and Twilight are directed to the waiting area. They walk towards the waiting room they’re directed too, Twilight still shaking and barely even responsive. In the back of her mind, Midna acknowledged this being the second time she’d been to this hospital today, but she didn’t voice any of that as she guided Twilight into the waiting room. 

Hyrule and Sky are already there waiting as they walk in, Sky likely having flown over as soon as he’d heard. 

They both looked up in surprise when Midna and Twilight entered, but one look at the state Twilight was in silenced all immediate questions.

_ Call Malon,  _ Midna signed quickly to them as she led Twilight to a chair in the corner. Without a word, Hyrule immediately pulled out his phone and rushed out of the room. 

"I'm going to get Twi a blanket and some tea," Sky said softly as he stood up. “My mom will be getting here soon anyway.” With that, Sky quickly moved out of the room, leaving Midna and Twilight alone. 

Twilight was still crying softly, hunched over in his seat as if he were trying to make himself smaller. He was covered in Legend's blood, Midna realized with a grimace. 

Gently she took his hand and pulled Twilight to his feet. 

"Come on," she said quietly. "We're gonna get you cleaned up."

She guided him to the single stall bathroom attached to the waiting room and stood with the door propped open as he washed the blood off his skin. Sky appeared shortly after with the tea and blanket he had promised, as well as pair of sweatpants and tshirt.

"Mom drove here when she found out about Warriors," he said quietly. "These were in one of his duffle bags in the car. Can't promise they're clean but..."

He didn’t need to finish his statement. Midna nodded in agreement and moved aside to let Sky into the bathroom. She closed the door on them, trusting Sky to help Twilight change.

It wasn’t until Midna took her seat again that she started to feel her adrenaline crash from where it had been elevated since Wild had first sensed Majora in the mall.

Glancing at the time on her phone told her that had only been maybe 45 minutes ago.

For so much to have happened in such a short span of time... it’s overwhelming to think about, and if Midna were completely honest she wants nothing more than to go home and hide in her bed with her pet chinchilla Chompy. But now wasn’t the time for that. Right now she needed to stay strong for Twilight. 

Goddesses, she'd  _ never _ seen him like this. Even when Wild had first been taken, the emotions he had shown were more anger and frustration than this complete shutdown. She couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened to make it this bad. 

It takes a little bit longer for Sky and Twilight to emerge from the bathroom, but she can tell that even just cleaning up and getting into not blood stained clothes had helped bring Twilight back just a little. 

As Sky directed him to sit back down in his seat, Twilight managed to sign a small  _ thank you _ before sitting down and accepting the blanket that Midna had ready to wrap around his shoulders.

"The tea is probably cooled by now," Sky said, holding out the cup for Twilight to grab. "But I made sure to get your favorite. And put extra honey in it."

Twilight still didn’t say anything, but accepted the cup with a small nod.

Sky and Midna settled back into their seats as Twilight sipped at his tea. Sky pulled out his phone, and a few seconds later a notification from him popped up on Midna's screen.

Midna glanced over at Twilight before opening the text. He was focused on his tea at the moment and wasn’t paying attention to what her and Sky were doing. 

**Sky:** _What happened?_

Midna bit her lip, risking another glance over at Twilight. She wasn’t willing to try asking him what had happened while she was gone. At least not yet. He barely seemed to be holding on right now as it was, she didn’t want to push him back into the shocked state she had found him in. 

After a few seconds of consideration, she decided on what to text back. 

_ I don't know. I went back to get them and found him and Legend. Legend was stabbed, I'm pretty sure. But he was unconscious and I... can't ask Twi. _

A few seconds later another message popped up.

**Sky:** _But what about Time? _

Midna just stared at the message before lifting her head and slowly shaking it.

Sky's eyes widened and she could see the emotions flicking through them. 

Before Sky could ask anything else, Malon rushed into the room. 

*** * ***

Malon had known something was wrong when Midna and Dusk crashed into her living room, Flora and a panicked Wild in tow. Midna hadn't stayed long, just giving her a look that Malon had no time to interpret before vanishing into shadow once again. 

Malon turned her attention back to the teens left behind. Flora was currently crouched on the floor with Wild, holding her hands out between them where he had both of her hands clutched in a death grip. She was speaking softly to him, reminding him to breath and reassuring him he was safe. 

It hurt Malon's heart that such a young girl was already so well adapted at dealing with the panic attacks of her equally as young best friend. But she could tell that Flora was doing okay for the moment, and that Wild seemed to be grounding well enough to quell the panic, so Malon turned to Dusk, expecting she would be able to give the answers she needed. 

Dusk met Malon's gaze and nodded to the kitchen, so they could be out of earshot of the other two.

Once they are in the kitchen, Malon turned to Dusk with an expectant look on her face. 

"What happened?"

To her credit, the girl didn't flinch away from what Malon figured was an expression that would have sent her boys running. She still didn't look as put together as Malon had come to expect, though. Her eyes kept flicking in the direction of the living room and she was nervously grasping at one of the strands of her hair that hung towards the front.

"We were all sitting in the food court," Dusk started. "Everything had been going great all day, but then suddenly Wild stiffened up. He... he wasn't able to say it, but he had sensed Majora."

A spike of fear mixed with anger went through Malon. How  _ dare _ she. How  _ dare _ that witch show her face again.

Malon wanted to curse the woman and everything she was but she didn't say anything. Now wasn’t the time for that. She didn't know the full story yet.

"What about the others?" Malon asked instead. 

Dusk shook her head. "I'm not sure. We... a while back Warriors had come up with a plan for all of us if we ever ended up in that situation. The main part of the plan was to get Wild out of the situation, which was the main role given to Flora, Midna, and myself. Midna probably jumped back to get Twilight. That was the second part of the plan: to make sure Twilight and Legend stay safe."

"She probably went to find Time before she does that," Flora said from the kitchen doorway. She met Malon's questioning gaze. "Wild was asking for you."

Malon didn't hesitate to rush past the younger girl to where Wild was curled underneath one of her blankets, leaning against the foot of the couch.

"Wild," Malon said softly as she sat down on the floor next to him. 

Wild didn't even wait until she was settled before throwing himself at her. As she wrapped her arms around him, she could hear the quiet sobs that shook his still-too-skinny frame. 

Malon sat there, quietly speaking to him while rubbing his back (she was careful not to touch his hair. Even after dyeing it, he still refused to let anyone but Warriors touch it). Eventually, his sobs softened and he slowly relaxed. It didn't take long for Malon to realize he had fallen asleep. 

Flora and Dusk still hovered close by, obviously not wanting to leave just yet. Malon didn't mind. In the months since Wild had come back, she'd gotten used to various combinations of her sons' friends being in her house at any given moment. 

At this point, Flora practically lived here.

The sound of Malon's phone ringing startled her, but not enough for her to jostle Wild. Malon quickly gestured for Dusk to grab it for her while Flora shuffled in to trade places with her as Wild's pillow.

As Malon stood up, Dusk handed her the phone. "It's Hyrule," she whispered.

Malon nodded and stepped back into the kitchen to take the call. 

"Hyrule? What do you need sweetie?"

"Uhm, sorry Malon, but uh..." Malon couldn't help but notice the way his voice shook with an emotion she couldn't quite identify. She also didn't miss how he didn't call her 'mom' like he normally did. Immediately Malon went on alert. Hyrule had been calling her mom for almost as long as she'd known him, ever since the first time she had pulled him and Wild out of the woods by their ears and they were both whining "but mooooooooom".

For Hyrule to call her by her actual name meant that something was incredibly wrong.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Can you... we need you here."

His voice broke at the last part, and with it Malon's heart.

"Of course, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said.

She hung up the phone quickly and rushed to grab her purse and car keys. 

"Dusk, call Sheik to come here to be with you guys. I'm going to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Dusk asked in alarm. "What happened?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," Malon said as she ran out the door.

*** * ***

Malon got to the hospital in what was probably record time. She would never admit the unsafe driving habits she had used to get there, especially since many of them were ones she chastised Twilight about constantly. 

Hyrule was there to meet her a the main entrance, his eyes wide with fear, but a bit of relief flooded in as soon as he saw her. 

She was quick to give him a hug before he took her hand and led her to an all too familiar waiting room. 

The same room she had found her family in the day they got Wild back.

This time, only one member of her immediate family was there. 

Twilight was sitting in the corner, flanked on either side by Sky and Midna. All three of their heads snapped up as she walked in, Hyrule right on her heels. She didn't know what expressions Midna or Sky made. Her attention immediately went to the  _ absolutely broken _ expression of her oldest son.

Twilight's composure completely shattered as he saw Malon walk in. Tears pushed forward again as he managed to choke out a broken "Mom."

Malon was there instantly, wrapping him in her arms as he continued to sob.

Malon didn't know what was wrong. She knew she would find out eventually, but it didn't matter. She knew enough to be sure of one thing.

Majora better pray that she never encountered Malon alone. Because time powers or not, Malon was going to make that woman  _ pay _ for every wrong she had ever committed against Malon’s family. 

And if that day ever happened, not even the power of the goddesses would be able to hold Malon back. 

****   
  



End file.
